guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AudreyChandler
Hi! If you could just explain what your attack chain QR is supposed to achieve (maybe list it under Suggestions), somebody could do it for you. --◄mendel► 23:23, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Yes, please! (QR style brainstorming) I agree with you that there's something odd about skill QRs. With 100s of skills, it's hard for anyone to really follow the sometimes subtle differences between the choices available. I'd love to hear/see your ideas. Or even your questions. I have a feeling that a new, improved presentation of skills could come out of ppl just talking about what they try to learn when they look up a skill or a table of skills. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 09:01, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Skill QR formatting Hey all, thanks for the discussion so far. Sorry for the delay replying, been preoccupied. :P Anyway, moved it to its own suggestion talk page to better facilitate discussion since it's a Wiki-wide issue and not really just a personal thing with me. -- AudreyChandler 23:17, 4 April 2009 (UTC) overextending See User:M.mendel/Procrastination. :-P --◄mendel► 15:06, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :lol, we'll see how long it takes for my list to outpace yours. x] -- AudreyChandler 17:48, 11 April 2009 (UTC) edit summaries Your edit summaries are pure win. If you weren't also a nice, diplomatic and knowledgeable person, it would be worth having you around for these comments alone! --◄mendel► 22:39, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :lol, thank you for the kind words. Mostly, it's just a side effect of the fact that I never, ever, ever shut up. In any form of communication. Ever. x] -- AudreyChandler 15:32, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::What he said! Plus I like the fact that you are bringing order to chaos (which would be enough even if you didn't make me lol early and often) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 15:54, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::Order? This! Is! Chaos! --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:06, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::::So does that mean we have a new Entropy? heh. ::::On another note, I think the minor work you are doing is admirable, and your contributions to the site itself and its true purpose suits that of a normal and dedicated Wikian. I sense only women can do a so thorough and enduring job. And you ARE one, correct? :D ::::Regardless, on this site, you don't need to shut up. It's perfectly fine. :) I'll say what mendel did, only differently. YOU are pure win.--Alcedo talk- 12:17, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::::: I'm really not doing anything very impressive, and I don't think my minor actions deserve such strong accolade. But regardless, thank you all for the kind sentiments and encouragement. -- AudreyChandler 19:08, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::::: So capable (and yet modest) and clever at sparking interest in the mundane. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 08:33, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Indeed, your summaries are made of win.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:21, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::They are adorable. 18:35, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Template:Skillset See User talk:AudreyChandler/skillbins/Monk. --◄mendel► 20:01, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Hi Zeus Sorry about your head getting cleaved open and all. 08:26, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Elite Upload Image:Generic gray elite skill icon.png to Elite.jpg and you can use "Elite" in skill bars as if it was a skill (some other Skill display templates may require a Template:Elite to be set up). --◄mendel► 09:08, 25 April 2009 (UTC) : It might ('''might')'' be because it's 2:00 AM as I type this, but I have to admit I have no idea what you are suggesting or trying to help me do. lol. Draw flowchart for clueless person? -- AudreyChandler 09:12, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, I just set this up. Have a look at Skill display. Comments and suggestions appreciated. --◄mendel► 09:34, 25 April 2009 (UTC) action=history}} Elemental summaries makin' page making page la la la la la la la la 25 energy isn't that scary after all) I have a new favorite toy minor category expansion this is really all very boring to you trust me bacon weasel salad lever rawr begone foul Star Burst) and the butterflies come up out of the clouds and it's so pretty) trivial lordy, it's time to clean these poor babes up how quaint good enough for now, I guess let's play Where's Waldo for minor edits Let there be dirt I changed EVERYTHING. It's back. And this time... EVERYTHING. IS. DIFFERENT. ... or, well... one small thing is. SAVED! ... with no association to Tina Fey So, a bar template walks into an attribute line. /cymbals Audrey wrote 'em, I quoted 'em, because they deserve it. Check out the other skillbins. They make me want to make templates and .css . --◄mendel► 11:11, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :So, I thought I LOL'd fairly hard when I first saw these edit comments. That was nuffin' compared to how hard I'm laughing now reading them all together (and even more out-of-context than ever before). ROTFL SHINPM. (And yes: templatize and stylize, please!) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 08:09, 19 May 2009 (UTC) pick Skill to the left, because all tables are that way, and so it is easier to "get" the table. Target needs to not be adjacent to skill (again, to better visually "get" it), but needs to stay adjacent to duration (because "that is what the skill does"), so you get either one of the following: With the bottom two, "target/duration" would serve to separate the "duration" numbers from the energy/recharge, which might be good; but "duration/target" puts the "words" (name/target) at the outer edges and the numbers in the center, making the table less cluttered. Which means that probably didn't help at all. ;-P --◄mendel► 11:25, 20 May 2009 (UTC) : Agree about the skill location — good perspective on it. Also agree (after toying with it) about keeping the skill text separated from the Target text. Unfortunately, my brain doesn't like reading it that way (the most imporant information is the Target), so I'm leaving it skill/target and will live with having slightly ugly tables (no!!). : Thanks for the constructive feedback, it was helpful. ^_^ -- AudreyChandler 19:58, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Just read the ticket. RSVP on User:Gigathrash/D&D IRC RP--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 00:59, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Does this translate to "Dungeons & Dragons Roleplay"? Because if so that sounds hot, but also, I've never played DnD and would have no clue what I was doing. I know there are 20-sided dice involved and everything else I know comes from reading Order of the Stick and failing at Neverwinter Nights. oO -- AudreyChandler 01:32, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::Wait also, how do I IRC... lol. -- AudreyChandler 01:40, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::You're well prepared then, I didn't know much more and had a session with Gigathrash a few months ago that was quite fun. Consider it cooperative storytelling and you won't be far off . :) See GW:IRC. --◄mendel► 01:46, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::kk. TY for the IRC link I'll hook it up. -- AudreyChandler 01:51, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Wednesday May 3 Time would be 10:00 a.m. Pacific Coast time, and about 7:00 pm Mendel's time. Note to mendel: I am using the MODERN system of days, not the sunset thing you mess around with. Reply wherever you feel is appropriate if this time is acceptable.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 07:33, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :Soz, I screwed up the times, and ended up with a horrible time for everyone. Just ignore this.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 16:43, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :: But I wanted to travel back in time to May 3rd! Especially since the last time May 3rd occurred on a Wednesday was in 2006. I could have given myself ghostly portents of the future. "Yo, me! Claudius pours poison in our ear! Bring Mending Touch!" You, sir or madame, have shattered my chrononautical dreams. :[ :[ :[ -- AudreyChandler 21:36, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::I think people underestimate how much chrononavigation depends on celestial mechanics - do YOU know where you were on May 3rd, 2006, with respect the position of our galaxy? not to mention the gravitational center of our universe? --◄mendel► 02:09, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Ear poison is a weird way to die. Stupid Hamlet. 02:10, 31 May 2009 (UTC)